Finding Sasuke and finding out about falling love
by SilverStar TomBoy
Summary: It has been two-a-half-years since Sasuke left the village. Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and every single team from the village went to look for him. They finally caught up with him.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**I don't own naruto, but i own karina. The paring is about Sasuke and Sakura**. **enjoy :)**

**Naruto Chapter 1 prologue**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

It has been two-a-half-years since Sasuke left the village. Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and every single team from the village went to look for him. They finally caught up with him. They saw that he was fighting with his older brother Itachi.

Sasuke's and Itachi's P.O.V.

Itachi said join me Sasuke, if you do I won't hurt your beloved Sakura."

Normal P.O.V.

That made Sakura shocked and surprised. Then she was waiting for why Sasuke loves her and why did Itachi those words about her and Sasuke. That made Naruto surprise. All the other girls were sad because they thought that Sasuke would love one of them instead of Sakura.

Then Sasuke said I will not let you hurt Naruto because he is my friend and like a brother I never had. I will not let you hurt Sakura because I love her. I love her because I like her hair, her smile, her giggle, how she acts around me, how she beautiful she is, how much strength she has, how she punches Naruto in the face, how she gets angry, how smart she is, how she stands out from the other girls in the village, how she doesn't care what she wears, how she looks, and doesn't care about her hair like the other girls are in the village. That's why I love her."

Itachi asked so why did you leave her alone for two-half-years?"

I left her and acted like I hated her so it would be easier for me to leave and get stronger so I can protect her from people like you." I hope she is listening where she is hiding

That made Sakura happy. That made Naruto shocked and surprise because he didn't believe that Sasuke would say that about someone. Then he looked Sakura's way, he saw that she was crying. He was wondering why she was crying.

The he asked why are you crying Sakura."

She said I'm crying because I can't believe that Sasuke said those words about me and he does love me."

Then Sasuke and Itachi went at each other with their sharingans. Then the two brothers collapsed to the ground.

Then Sasuke said Suigetsu, Karina, Juugo get your butts down here and don't talk to me about anything, understand."

Naruto Sakura saw a guy with orange hair that must be Juugo. They saw a guy with white hair that must be Suigetsu. They saw a girl with pink hair and glasses that must be Karina."

Then Sasuke said Sakura, and Naruto stop hiding and come here please?"

Naruto and Sakura came out of their hiding spot. They saw that Sasuke had lots of cuts.

The comrades that were with Sasuke were about to attack, but Sasuke said don't even think about it you idiots." In Sasuke's voice sounded like he was pissed off.

Then Sasuke got up where he was and started to walk towards Sakura. Then Sasuke whispered something only Sakura could hear. He said don't worry I don't like Karina. She is really annoying girl to be around. The only person I love is you"

Then Sasuke leaned in and captured Sakura's lips with his. Then they broke apart.

Everyone was shocked that Sasuke just kissed Sakura on the lips.

That made Karina mad with Sakura. Then she attacked Sakura, but Sasuke stopped her and said don't you dare talk or threaten Sakura that way idiot. Don't be stupid Sakura is stronger than you are and she knows how to heal people. But you flirt with me and you can only how to smell charka and you don't even know how to fight. So leave her alone Karina."

Instead of Sasuke's orders she just attacked Sakura. Then Sakura fought back and said what the fuck are you fighting me?" You know you will be dead soon if you don't stop this."

Then Sasuke came and attacked Karina and asked are you okay Sakura?"

Sakura said yea I'm fine."

Then Karina just left and said I will get my revenge."

Everyone was holding their breaths because Karina attacked Sakura. Everyone was happy for Sakura because she has someone that loves her back.


	2. Chapter 2 Coming Home

**Here is another chapter. Sorry I have been gone for four months. I have been busy with my other stories.**

* * *

**Naruto Chapter 2 Coming Home**

Sakura was healing Sasuke's wounds while everyone was looking at the couple.

Then Sakura said okay don't fight with Naruto or else both of you are round up in the hospital and maybe dead too."

Naruto and Sasuke said yes Sakura we understand."

Can you stand up Sasuke?"

I will try. Don't worry Sakura."

With that Sasuke got up but he started to fall but Sakura caught him in her arms.

Are you okay Sasuke?"

Yea I am, Sakura don't worry so much. I'm just tired that's all."

That's good. I think you should just rest before we leave."

That a good idea."

Then the rescue group stopped again to rest.

Then Sakura could feel like someone is watching her. Then she looked up and saw Karina standing there on the hill.

Then out of nowhere Karina came down and attacked Sakura.

Sakura dogged the attacked and went behind Karina.

Then the rescue group came out side to see what the commotion is. They saw that Sakura and Karina were fighting each other.

Then Sasuke came out and saw his love fighting Karina.

Then he ran right to the fight. He attacked Karina and stabbed her left arm with his sword.

Karin screamed in pain. She backed away and said I will make Sasuke mine before you know it! I will kill you Sakura if I have to get my way!"

Try to kill me, Karina! Sasuke will always be there to protect me! When you ever come back I won't be alone! Karina I will have Sasuke with me!"

Then Karina left with her wounded left arm.

Sasuke ran up to Sakura and said are you okay my love?"

Yes I am. Don't worry Sasuke. I can heal myself and protect myself from a person like her. She is a weakling. I can take care of myself. So don't worry about me"

Okay Sakura, I understand.

**

* * *

Sorry its short. I tried my best. I hope you liked the story. Please review :) I will leaving for camp on the 23 of June i will be back on July 24 or 26, I don't know when I will come back but I hope I will soon. When I come back I promise that I will update sooner and faster. I hope I will update soon.  
**


End file.
